


Make it slow and sweet if you can - alternatywne zakończenie

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie mogłam zdecydować się na jedno zakończenie, tu wrzucam kompletnie inne od tamtego, niejako ewentualny ciąg dalszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it slow and sweet if you can - alternatywne zakończenie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make it slow and sweet if you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629061) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



…

W oddali usłyszałem dźwięk budzika, wyrywający mnie ze snu. Półprzytomnie spojrzałem na tarczę budzika stojącego na szafce przy łóżku. Dziewiąta trzydzieści. Zerknąłem na drugą stronę łóżka – było puste.

Poszedłem do łazienki. Odkręciłem kurek z zimną wodą, umyłem twarz. Sięgnąłem po krem, ale nie wyczułem go nigdzie w zasięgu moich palców. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Półka była kompletnie pusta. Leżała na niej tylko karteczka, na której zapisanych było kilka zdań schludnym, eleganckim pismem:

„Wziąłem resztę swoich rzeczy, kiedy spałeś. Nie chciałem Cię budzić.  
Nie chciałem też, żeby to się tak skończyło.  
Przepraszam…  
Drake"

Przeczytałem jeszcze raz podpis. Drake. Drake? A… Kris? Co z Krisem?

Powoli wszystko zaczęło do mnie docierać…

Wczorajszy wieczór… Kolejna kłótnia z Drake'm… Decyzja o zakończeniu tego, co już i tak było od dawna skończone… Telefon do Krisa… Długa rozmowa… Opróżnienie na w pół pustej już butelki wina… Sen… Znowu Kris – tym razem tak, jak zawsze o tym fantazjowałem…

Moje serce ścisnęło się ze smutku. Nie żałowałem jednak zerwania z Drake'm – nie miałem zamiaru patrzeć na niego ani sekundy dłużej. A jednak… Gdzieś w głębi czułem żal, że jednak się obudziłem.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.


End file.
